Other Pack a Punch Machines
This is a list of special types of Pack a Punch Machines that you may or may not encounter within a zombie map. These were created by Crystar800. Perk Based Machines *Quick Revive - Quick Revive Pack a Punch Machines are of a light blue color, and feature the Quick Revive logo on the sides. It costs a whopping 9000 points! It works to good effect, though, as a shot from a Quick Revived weapon will revive a teammate. Weapons from this machine will receive a light blue design and a Quick Revive logo. *Juggernog - These machines are a crimson red in color, with the Juggernog logo on the sides. For 4000 points, the ammo capacity of a gun will increase, along with an extra 2 hits for a zombie to take you down with the gun in your hand. Weapons from this machine will receive a Juggernog logo and a red color scheme. Reticles are either plus symbols or a happy face icon. *Speed Cola - Speed Cola Machines are painted in a green color. It costs 5000 points to upgrade from this machine. All weapons upgraded from here will have a faster reload time. Yes, it does stack with Speed Cola and a normal Pack a Punch. The lowest a reload time can go is two seconds. Weapons from this machine will have a green design, and a Speed Cola logo. *Double Tap - The Double Tap machine has a sort of western theme to it, with a saloon style sign and wooden structure. The machine is still painted orange and brown like Double Tap itself. Upgrading your weapon from this costs 4500 points, and will increase the fire rate of your weapon. Beware, as it does not increase or decrease the recoil. Bullets will also split into two. Weapons from here look like they are made of wood when upgraded, and are given an orange and brown paint job. The Double Tap logo also dons the upgraded weapon. *PHD Flopper - PHD Flopper's machine is a purple color. It costs a very high 9000 points, similar to Quick Revive. For select weapons, they can be upgraded here to receive explosive rounds. Only Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, and Semi-Auto Pistols can be upgraded here. Weapons that are upgraded receive a purple color scheme and a PHD Flopper logo. Elemental *Fire - Fire Pack a Punch Machines look like furnaces, and have a flame logo on the sign. They cost 6000 points, and will make the rounds of your weapon incendiaries, catching zombies on fire. Upgraded weapons have a bright red and black color scheme. *Electric - Electric Pack a Punch Machines look like generators, and have a lightning bolt logo on the sign. They cost 6000 points, and will make your weapon's rounds electrified, causing extra damage. Zombies that are electrified will have a Wunderwaffe effect, hitting nearby zombies with electricity. Upgraded weapons have a yellow and black color scheme. *Ice - Ice Pack a Punch Machines look like mini-fridges, and have a snowflake logo on the sign. They cost 6000 points, and have a Winter's Howl effect on zombies, freezing them in their tracks. Upgraded weapons have a sky blue and white color scheme. *Wind - Wind Pack a Punch Machines look like fans, and have a tornado logo on the sign. They cost 6000 points, and will have a knockback effect on zombies. Similar to the Thundergun, but not as powerful, the upgraded weapons will have a gray and white color scheme. *Water - Water Pack a Punch Machines look like washing machines, and have a droplet logo on the sign. They cost 6000 points, and will have an effect like the Sliquifier. The difference being that the liquid is clear like water, not purple. Upgraded weapons will have a blue color scheme.